


Deputy

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mentor/Protégé, respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Deputy

Maria, before she became the Deputy Director was like any other agent.  
What most people dis not know was that her SO is an Avenger.  
Clint Barton aka Hawkeye.  
He had mentored Maria during her early years at SHIELD.  
Even though she outranks him, she still respects him a lot.  
Clint never held back because she was a woman.  
She still deferred to him if she has to make critical decisions.


End file.
